


После казни

by Yotsuyu



Category: Scandinavian Folklore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн - между "Мстителями" и вторым "Тором". Локи приговаривают не к заточению, а к казни. Реакция на это Тора и остальных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После казни

**Author's Note:**

> Формально Локи не присутствует, подразумевается его смерть.
> 
> Есть частичное смешение со скандинавской мифологией, а также ОМП оттуда (покровитель скальдов Браги).

_О_ дин кивнул. Сверкнул, вздымаясь и опускаясь, меч. И по гладким плитам покатилась голова в ворохе чёрных волос. Остановилась, и пряди кляксой разметались вокруг неё, закрывая бледное лицо с навечно застывшей усмешкой. Всеотец обхватил ладонью лоб и тяжело опёрся на жезл. Потом развернулся и, ни на кого не глядя, неверной походкой направился к своему восьминогому коню. Слейпнир повиновался шпорам хозяина и в мгновение ока умчал его во дворец. Казнь Локи, что был принцем и царём, а теперь никем, свершилась.

* * *

Тор возвращался из Ванахейма в отличном настроении: всё-таки новость об установлении мира во многих Мирах как нельзя лучше способствовала хорошему расположению духа. Привычно проскользнув сквозь радужные потоки Бифрёста, он покачнулся, тут же восстановил равновесие в телепортере и приветственно кивнул Стражу Врат. Хотел заговорить, но мгновенно почуял что-то неладное. Хотя Хеймдалль и наклонил голову в ответ, но обычного спокойствия в нём не ощущалось. Наоборот, золотые глаза смотрели на Тора напряжённо. Так, словно Хранитель ждал какого-то неприятного вопроса. Это ожидание повисло в воздухе, сгущая его и не давая вдохнуть.

-Что такое? – произнёс сын Одина, отходя от проёма, в котором погасли радуги. Видимо, этот вопрос был близок к тому, который так не хотел услышать Хеймдалль. Потому что золотоглазый ас чуть дёрнул подбородком. Но ответил:

-Я Страж, а не вестник.

Тор на это заявление приподнял бровь, а Хранитель тем временем переменил тему:

-Что Ванахейм?

-Ты же страж, - в тон ему произнёс принц, возвращая часть фразы. А всё потому, что этот вопрос не имел смысла. Ведь все асгардцы с самого детства были наслышаны о всеведении Хеймдалля. Так что задал встречный и уместный вопрос: - Везде всё в порядке? Или Локи ещё где-то успел…

-В порядке, - перебил его мечник и чуть прищурился, чего-то явно недоговаривая.

-И всё-таки что случи…

-Узнаешь у Всеотца, - снова коротко пресёк его Хеймдалль и взглядом указал на выход из телепортера. Тор, чувствуя, как хорошее настроение катится к ётунам, свёл брови, поднял Мьёльнир и полетел к дворцу.

* * *

Очередной кубок, запущенный в стену, расплющился от силы удара и с жалобным звяканьем упал на кучу таких же искорёженных чаш.

А Тор тут же громко потребовал ещё мёда. И снова уставился в одну точку.

А ведь даже не предполагал! Даже подумать не мог, что отец уже решил всё без него!! И ни намёка на то, что Локи не бывать живым!

Новость о его казни, произнесённая ровным голосом Одина, добиралась до мозга бога грома окольными путями через Нифльхейм… А когда наконец добралась, то мозг первым делом призвал тело рвануть к Всеотцу, а кулак – вылететь ему в скулу. Но ни то, ни другое, естественно, не вышло. Царь стремительно поднялся с трона, останавливая сына острым взглядом и взмахом руки. Тут же, чуть запоздав, два стражника перехватили Тора за локти и удержали.

Принц уже не помнил (да и не старался запоминать), что тогда орал в лицо Верховному асу. Наверняка в его криках фигурировали неприятные глаголы и существительные, крепкие выражения, а при полном отсутствии вопросов – одни обвинения. И всё это произносилось под попытки вырваться из хватки уже четырёх стражей, под ледяным взглядом Одина, под звук захлопнувшихся дверей…

С тех пор прошло то ли три, то ли тридцать три дня. Неизвестно точно, потому что боль во всём существе Тора не утихала, а хмельной мёд по-прежнему не мог её хоть как-то заглушить.

Кто-то приходил, что-то говорил, вернее, кричал, пытаясь вразумить. И в итоге устало отмахивался в ответ на отрешённый взгляд голубых глаз. Потом либо садился рядом, чтобы выпить за компанию (и закусить, как Вольстагг), либо в попытке утешить сжимал плечо (как Сиф). _О_ дин, что совершенно логично, не явился. Странно то, что к сыну так и не пришла Фригг. Да, ещё часто заходил мужчина, что подавал богу грома мёд. Но его Тор даже не пытался разглядеть и запомнить. Однако тот вскоре сам обратил на себя его внимание. Попросту в очередной раз принёс два кубка и, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, удалиться, уселся напротив.

Принц посмотрел сквозь него и в несколько глотков выпил мёд. Но так давно желаемое забытьё и после этой – сотой? трёхсотой? – порции обошло его стороной. Зато от пристального взгляда пришедшего мужчины закололо переносицу. Сжав её пальцами, Тор медленно поднял глаза на нечаянного соседа.

-Мёд принёс? Ну так иди, Раны мне не береди…Что за?! Ётун! Стих? Баллада?! Нет уж! Песен мне не надо! Мёд поэзии! Вот плут! Браги, не до игр тут!

Он поспешно умолк и уже более осмысленно посмотрел на пришедшего.

Это был могучий ас с тёмно-русыми волосами и бородкой. Его серо-голубые глаза поблёскивали лукавством. Но не таким, какое было у Локи (при воспоминании о брате сердце бога грома опять сжалось), а более мирным и тёплым, что ли. Сын Одина хотел уже начать ругаться, но вовремя вспомнил о неуёмном стихотворстве, что дарит проклятый напиток, и сжал зубы. Браги чуть притушил блеск в глазах и теперь смотрел на него с сочувствием.

-Может, хватит уже? Даже для тебя чересчур так напиваться.

Тор, памятуя о ч _а_ совом даре поэзии, яростно мотнул головой. Ещё и этот будет ему указывать! Нет уж! К тому же от выпивки вреда ноль… Впрочем, как и толку…

Словно подслушав его мысли, бог-скальд опёрся локтями о стол и заметил:

-Не помогает ведь? Этим горе не зальёшь, только мозги. Хотя тебе они и так без надобности, - тут Браги ехидно усмехнулся и быстро откинулся на спинку стула. Потому что замах и кулак у сына Одина был нешуточный. Только вот чуть подправленный хмелем и из-за этого малоэффективный.

Радуясь тому, что Тор не желает говорить (рифмами), покровитель поэтов пользовался моментом, чтобы подразнить его:

-Так что, не желаешь мне новую балладу изложить? О том, какой я красивый и обаятельный.

Тор вздохнул и хмуро отвернулся. Вот уж чего-чего, а препираться (да ещё и в стихах) ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

Тогда Браги решил вызвать его гнев, поскольку эта продолжительная апатия вспыльчивого принца ему (и не только) совсем не нравилась. Действительно, уж лучше бы орал на весь Асгард и крушил всё вокруг, а не запирался в комнате в одиночку и не топил горе в вине…

-Может, тогда об Одине мне расскажешь? – осторожно произнёс бог-скальд, становясь серьёзным. И он не прогадал. Тор дёрнулся как от удара молнией и ожёг собеседника бешеным взглядом. Открыл рот, но всё же смог удержать на языке рвущиеся наружу слова ярости, боли и безысходности. Однако Браги и без них всё понял, читая все эти эмоции в полыхающих голубых глазах. Уже лучше. Пусть хоть и такой гнев, пусть хоть на царя, но уже не депрессия. Так что Фригг была права, давая ему краткие напутствия. И всё же для повелителя поэзии оставалось загадкой, почему царица сама ещё не поговорила с сыном. Это что, его очередное испытание? Очень оригинально. Иногда Браги не понимал царскую чету, да и не стремился.

-Хочешь поговорить о Локи? – продолжая воплощать свой замысел, затронул он уже другую опасную тему. И снова ощутил на себе давление тяжёлого взгляда принца. Тоскливого «да ты издеваешься!» и опасного «молот-то прилетит метко!». Бог-скальд невозмутимо подтянул к себе второй кубок и отхлебнул. Теперь Тор наблюдал за ним настороженно.

-Между нами, он мне не нравился, - откровенно сказал Браги, причём чистой прозой. И с удовольствием заметил, как появившееся на лице сына Одина удивление сменяется чуть ли не детской обидой: обвёл вокруг пальца, подсунул проклятый мёд, а самому хоть бы хны! Полюбовался и продолжил: - Но дураком он не был, нет… Гремучее сочетание хитрости, актёрского таланта и умения манипулировать. И магия до кучи. Страшное дело.

Бог грома слушал его очень внимательно. Даже забыл о мёде, который не допил сосед. Видно было, что ему хочется поговорить о брате, которого потерял уже во второй раз и, скорее всего, - без возврата. Браги видел, что он даже подался вперёд, а при словах «гремучее сочетание» горько усмехнулся. Похоже, он был готов ответить даже в стихах, лишь бы высказать наболевшее. Так что бог-скальд милостиво махнул рукой, отменяя действие мёда поэзии.

-Я ведь так и не узнал его мотивы. Когда мы встретились там, в Мидгарде, я понял, что не знаю его, несмотря на те тысячи лет. Если бы не… не казнь, - Тор с трудом выговорил роковое слово, - я вытряс бы из него все эти глупости о власти над людьми, о мнимом могуществе, о «моей тени» наконец!!

Браги следил за его жестами. Говоря о мотивах брата, громовержец сжал кулаки. Упоминая казнь, болезненно поморщился и прижал руку к груди. При словах о глупостях наглядно показал, как хватает фантом Локи за плечи и основательно встряхивает. Все эти манипуляции несказанно радовали аса-поэта. Он неплохо знал принца. Знал и то, что, несмотря на все пакости бога обмана, сын Одина очень его любил. Да, своеобразно (вот как сейчас, вкупе с грубой заботой), да, наивно, но сильно. Сам Браги не мог понять этой крепкой привязанности, поскольку вполне справедливо считал Локи главным бедствием Асгарда (а теперь и других Миров). Про то, правильным ли решением была его казнь, бог-скальд предпочитал не рассуждать. А сейчас, глядя на Тора, который всё говорил о брате, как о живом, решил, что всё-таки царь поторопился с приговором. Потому что Один рискнул любовью и уважением дорогих людей – жены и старшего сына. (Браги не будь дурак, очень удивился тому, как Фригг _вообще допустила_ эту казнь. Ведь тоже очень любила Локи.)

Видя, как бог грома загорелся беседой о брате, покровитель поэтов завёл с ним спор о том, серьёзно ли Локи хотел уничтожить ётунов, заманив их в Асгард.

-Спящий отец – чем не приманка для великанов? Особенно для Лафея!

-Лучшая приманка – мёртвая приманка, - отрезал бог-скальд. И вспомнил другой факт: - А Хеймдалля он заморозил для красоты?

-Да не хотел он никого убивать! – горячо возразил Тор, постепенно превращаясь в себя прежнего. – А Хеймдалль… Ну, он же в порядке?.. – уже не так уверенно добавил он.

-Я до сих пор мёрзну от действия той ледышки, - негромко заявил Страж Миров, появляясь на пороге комнаты и оглядывая обстановку. Взял со стола кубок с остатками мёда и отпил из него. С подозрением посмотрел на Браги, но всё же проглотил напиток.

-Тор, сейчас же прекрати, Мёду больше не цеди. Мать-царица тебя ждёт, Отправляйся в Залу Вод.

Сообразил, что – вернее, _как_ – это произнёс и с досадой смерил скальда взглядом. Тот лукаво подмигнул богу грома и махнул рукой.

-Только приведи себя в порядок, - медленно сказал Хеймдалль, кивнул сам себе и вышел.

-Как думаешь, зачем он вестника изображал, слуг что ли не нашлось? – спросил Браги, наблюдая за поднявшимся из-за стола Тором.

-Надоело быть Стражем, - невпопад ответил тот. Он тоже задался этим вопросом, но мысли на нём не задержал, переключив их на предстоящую встречу с матерью.

* * *

К Фригг Тор пришёл уже умытый и переодетый. О потере им близкого человека внешне свидетельствовали лишь притухшие глаза. Это единственное, что он не мог скрыть, когда пытался ради матери выглядеть как прежде.

Женщина поднялась к нему навстречу и первым делом сжала в ладонях его лицо. Как принц ни силился улыбаться, под её взглядом он не смог притворяться. Наклонил голову, и они соприкоснулись лбами, что часто проделывали в его детстве. Этот нехитрый жест служил утешением. Чуткие пальцы Фригг погладили щёки бога грома, плавно надавили на затылок, и Тор послушно ткнулся носом в её тёплое, накрытое шёлковой тканью плечо. Наверно со стороны они представляли собой странную картину: невысокая хрупкая женщина гладила по голове высоченного широкоплечего мужчину, а он прятал лицо в складках её шарфа. Правда, было сложно поспорить с тем фактом, что эта картина впечатляла своей трогательной эмоциональной глубиной. Общее горе, поиск и получение сострадания и утешения. Словно чувствуя особую атмосферу, вода во множестве разновеликих каменных чаш зажурчала тише.

-Ты его видела? Говорила с ним? – спросил Тор после получаса молчания. Они уже давно присели рядом на край одного из бассейнов, увитый зелёной лозой.

-Видела. А поговорить… - Фригг с м _у_ кой коснулась своего горла. – Только бессодержательные фразы…

-Не думаю, - слегка улыбнулся её сын. Всё-таки она была единственной, кого Локи любил без малейшего намёка на фальшь. По-настоящему. Так что бог грома рад был слышать, что его брат увиделся с матерью перед казнью. И слова были совсем не обязательны. Как и в случае с самим Тором. Ведь они вместе с детства научились понимать многие чувства не в произнесённых фразах, а по проявлению их в жестах, интонациях, по их отражению в чертах лица, в глазах…

Принц бережно накрыл своими широкими ладонями ладони Фригг, что всё на том же языке их жестов значило утешение и защиту. Последовательно вспомнилась деталь, отдавшаяся в сердце болью: пальцы Локи, вечно холодные, быстро отогревались в руках брата или мамы.

В глаза словно песку насыпало. Тор начал их усиленно тереть, но всё равно не мог унять выступающие слёзы. Женщина прижала его голову к своей груди, мягко гладя по спутанным волосам. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и затих. А Фригг наконец решила, что может поделиться с ним своей страшной догадкой.

-Тор, Локи сейчас, наверно, в Хельхейме.

-Что?! Он жив?! – тут же воспрянул принц. От вскакивания на ноги и немедленного отправления в названный Мир его удержала тонкая рука, сжавшая его плечо.

-Он не жив… И не мёртв, - глухо произнесла царица, видя в глазах старшего сына отражение своего страдания. И непонимание – как это «ни жив, ни мёртв?» Поэтому уточнила: - Хель – Нижний Мир, где всегда холодно, сыро и мёртво. Попадающие туда после смерти существа (асы, ваны, люди) превращаются в полуживые тени и скитаются по пещерным пустошам и лабиринтам этого подземелья. Локи, скорее всего, там…

-Холодно? Ну так ему не страшно, - намекая на происхождение брата, попытался пошутить Тор.

-Нет, страшно. Ведь этот холод кажется слишком жестоким даже полноценным ётунам, - веско сказала Фригг. По резкой интонации было ясно, что подобных высказываний она не одобряет. – Тор, ты ещё не понял? Он почти мёртвый бродит где-то там, далеко, в стылых тёмных пещерах. Возможно, даже не помнит себя!

Боль, звучавшая в этих словах, только ещё больше мучила бога грома. И он уже догадался, что мать неспроста говорит ему всё это. И был готов выполнить неозвученную просьбу.

-Бифрёст не достигает Хельхейма, - словно читая его мысли, с тоской предупредила его царица.

-Но как тогда?.. – Тор даже вздрогнул от этих слов: Радужный мост был настолько привычным путём, что ас не допускал и мысли о возможном ограничении его длины.

-От Мидгарда – до Мира Границы, Утгарда, и дальше вниз, - ответила Фригг. Вздохнула и заметила: - Но эти переходы очень, очень долгие. Даже для асов…

-Мне всё равно, - заявил бог грома, сжимая её запястья. – У меня всё получится!

-Конечно, получится, - слабо улыбнулась женщина. Она прекрасно знала, что раз появившаяся мысль уже не даст её сыну покоя. Поэтому добавила: - Кроме Бифрёста есть и тайные дороги, которые могут быть намного короче… Но…

-Но их знал только брат, а он… - Тор закончил её фразу, но прервал свою и нахмурил брови.

-Всё-таки Локи – _мой_ сын, - с ударением на этом слове вдруг произнесла Фригг. И подняла на принца пронзительный взгляд. Мелькнувшая в её глазах хитринка, характерная для бога обмана, приятно удивила его брата. Поэтому он не уловил смысла последнего предложения, жадно вглядываясь в глубину зрачков матери. Поняв это, она очень тихо пояснила ему на ухо: - Я укажу тебе некоторые из них. Но чтобы никому…

Тор наконец сообразил, о чём речь, поспешно кивнул и обнял богиню.

Провожая взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру, Фригг улыбалась и смаргивала наворачивающиеся слёзы. Их пелена обманывала зрение, и царице казалось, будто рядом с могучей фигурой в алом плаще виднеется более хрупкий силуэт в чёрно-зелёном одеянии…

-Прости, что взваливаю это на тебя, Тор. Но только ты сможешь вернуть его. Тебя не испугают никакие расстояния, никакие опасности, ни сама смерть. Всё это – ничто по сравнению со страхом потерять его навсегда…

* * *

Со свода пещеры мерно капает почти-лёд. В камнях медленно скользят безымянные змеи. Что-то неудержимо тянет их сюда, к одной из чёрных скал. Что-то или кто-то. Кто-то, почти бесплотный, вялый и холодный, как всё вокруг. Единственное, что кажется живым и потому привлекает змей – глаза неизвестного. Изредка вспыхивающие зелёным колдовским огнём или во время затухания напоминающие тлеющие красные угли…


End file.
